Goodbye Forever
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: This is a sorta sequel to my Train Ride story. My take on the sectumsempra scene


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters spells, J.K Rowling does. **A/N**: This is my take on Sectumsempra scene.

Harry had the Marauder's Map open while he made his usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor. Harry's late obsessions for Malfoy's whereabouts had him walking down the corridor and checking the map every so opportunity. Every new day that came, since the incident, deepened the maddening obsession Harry acquired. Curiosity of how Malfoy runs his days, since the train ride, filtered said mania. Harry peered down at the map and for moment he could not find Malfoy. Harry paused for an instant, assuming Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement, doing whatever he does in there, as usual. But then, Harry noticed Malfoy's labelled footprints in a boys' bathroom on a few floors below.

Harry hurried down the marble staircase and stood outside the bathroom. His heart pounded sharply and Harry very quietly pushed the door open. He couldn't find Malfoy, anywhere until, he glanced to where the sinks were. Malfoy was standing so that his back was facing towards the door and his hands were white fists grasping either side of the sink. Malfoy's blonde head was bowed and his broad back shook with great shudders.

"No one can help me," Malfoy whispered to himself. "I screwed my bloody self over…he'll kill me unless I do it soon…I can't do it…" His whole body trembled again.

Harry gasped and stepped backwards a few steps, shocked. Realisation dawned him, Malfoy was actually crying. Streaming tears tracked down his pale face and a great gulp concluded his tears. Malfoy looked up. In the cracked mirror was the reflection of Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he was glued to his spot. Harry wasn't expecting to be caught by Malfoy and Malfoy whirled around, his wand drawn out. Harry was then released from his shock and jumped sideways to a small hallway of bathroom stalls. He pulled out his own wand.

"Come to mock me? Come to ruin me further? You're too late, I'm afraid, because I've already broken myself beyond repair."

Harry merely dodged a curse. He quickly threw himself to the opposite direction and shot his own jinx to Malfoy. The jinx backfired and zipped passed Malfoy's ear shattering the basin behind him; water poured everywhere. Malfoy smirked and yelled over the noise of splashing water and dodged curses. "I've got duties to do and your always in the way of them, Potter." Harry peered over the wall and looked to where Malfoy was.

"I'll give you something to think about." Malfoy then began to roll the sleeve of his left arm and Harry's eyes widened. Bare and revealed the dark mark lied innocently on the pale flesh of Malfoy's arm. The snake winded and coiled slightly, Malfoy grinned. Harry gagged loudly and grasped his wand tighter. He looked over the wall shot another curse which Malfoy blocked easily. Harry slipped towards the floor and Malfoy's face contorted into a revolting smile.

"Let's have you out of my way, no?" Malfoy bellowed, "Cruci-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled Harry and waved his wand frantically.

Immediately blood surged from his body. Harry watched with horror as Malfoy blindly stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the soaked floor. Blood dyed water splashed everywhere and Malfoy's wand rolled out of his dead like hand.

Harry gasped and staggered to his feet. Once stable, Harry hurriedly slid towards Malfoy. Harry peered down at him, his face was bloodied and his hands were desperately clutching his bleeding chest.

"I didn't…" Harry was confused with what he was trying to say. He shook his head and fell onto his knees beside Malfoy. His body was convulsing uncontrollably causing the blood and water to splash everywhere. Harry felt tears shed and roll down his cheeks. He held Malfoy not really knowing what he was doing. Harry rocked gently and watched, with guilt, Malfoy's bleeding body.

"No-I didn't- this wasn't…I don't want…this isn't!" Harry sobbed loudly and stood up. He stumbled towards the door and yelled for help. He yelled for help again. Malfoy moaned loudly and Harry's chest constricted with guilt again. Harry ran back to Malfoy and waited.

The door banged open. Snape burst into the bathroom and roughly pushed Harry aside. Snape quickly knelt besides Malfoy and began murmuring the incantation. The blood reverted and the wounds began to close. Snape finished the counter-curse and Harry continued watching with horror. He somewhat lifted Malfoy into a standing position and supported him across the bathroom. Harry was beginning to think Snape had forgotten about him. Turning at the door, Snape spoke and his voice was low with fury, "Look what you've done now, Potter." As quickly Snape came, he left. Leaving a sickened Harry to ponder.

It was later that night, Harry decided to visit Malfoy and he was once again under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak. Harry entered the hospital wing and waited for Poppy to leave. Once she left the room, Harry slipped out of his cloak. Harry spotted Malfoy's bed and walked to where Malfoy was lying. His torso was nude and the wounds could be seen clearly. The pit of Harry's stomach tingled with guilt and he turned his gaze from the scars he inflicted.

"What do you want? I should call for Poppy. Twenty-five points, I believe it is, if your caught after curfew." Malfoy spoke suddenly. Harry shook out of his reverie.

"Malfoy, please! I didn't come for a fight."

"Yes, because you already did your damage. Happy?"

Harry flinched and looked down at his feet. "I said it many times before. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't exp-"

"Cut the crap, Potter! I don't want to hear you bloody excuses. I know you think I deserved it. After all, what I did on the train."

"Fuck! I didn't want revenge! Sure I'm angry and feel disgusted with what you did to me, but I didn't-I'm not like you! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Shut the hell up! You should be quiet and leave before you get caught." Malfoy whispered and his voice sounded irritated.

"Whatever. To think I wanted to apologize. How stupid of me! Apologize to someone who hasn't even apologized to me." Harry scoffed and turned his back to leave. Malfoy quickly grasped his wrist with a cool hand. Harry turned to look at Malfoy with surprise.

"Don't turn this back to me! But since you did…I-I want to forget about that moment too! I want to think that I've never done it. But, we both know that's impossible and it has both of us screwed up. I mean fuck, I want to blame you! I'm damn angry and I want it to be anger towards you! But I can't help but feel angry at myself. Not just for what I did on the train but the things that happened to me after that." Malfoy paused to look at his left arm, "I'm fucking sorry and I don't want to feel sorry for myself any longer. Damn it Potter! Fucking hell I'm sorry!"

Harry pulled his wrist from Malfoy's grasped and turned fully to look at Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth slightly and let a shaky breath escape. "I hate what you did…" He looked at Malfoy clearly, "But I forgive you. This means much to me. I am really s-sorry." Harry sobbed once quietly and knelt besides Malfoy. He crossed his arms on the bed and hid his face.

Malfoy watched with fascination and spoke lightly, "It's okay Potty. I too accept your apology." Malfoy hummed, "Maybe, if we started clean or if we never had such a dirty history we could have been friends. Too bad the war is only beginning," Harry looked up to curiously peer at him.

Draco sighed and looked the other direction, "It'd be best if you left." And without questioning, Harry got up. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself. Harry turned his back to him and left the room. Draco looked to where Harry was, moments before, and his face perfectly expressed a lonely smile. "Goodbye forever."


End file.
